What It Means to be Friends
by s2Sylvir
Summary: A drabble of the Sailor Senshi's best friends during the Silver Millennium. Setting is Princess Serenity's 14th birthday. Enjoy!


Title: What it Means to be Friends

_What's this? A visitor? It is a rare occasion for me to receive company. I can see you are eager to learn of the Sailor Scout's past. Step through the Gates of Time and I will show you..._

Long, long ago in a distant past, during a time of peace and beauty known as the Silver Millennium, the Solar System was ruled by the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity was a kind-hearted queen, and gave birth to a very lovable daughter, Princess Serenity.

Princess Serenity was never lonely, for the rulers of Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus had each been blessed with beautiful Princesses of their own, and they were all friends.

Due to the distances between the planets, however, the five girls rarely had time to spend together. They began training, at a very young age, about politics, negotiations, and etiquettes, for they were to become the next Queens.

On one special evening the Princesses were given relief of their studies and royal duties. It was to be Princess Serenity's 14th birthday celebration. As the Princesses opened their invitations, their eyes lit up with excitement, and they immediately ran to their guardians. All the Kings gave a hearty laughter and all the Queens gave a warm smile; a decisive yes!

So there they were that night...

"REI! STOP STARING AT MY FUTURE HUSBAND!"

"I'm not staring. I'm remembering his-"

"DON'T REMEMBER EITHER!"

"-handsome face and alluring figure." Her purple eyes lit up as she spoke, her gaze still locked on the Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion.

"He is handsome, isn't he?" For a moment, her voice became soft as she did a twirl with her long yellow meatball-pontails, trailing behind like dancing ribbons... But only for a moment. "AND WHAT'S ENTHRALLING? AMI! What's alluring? Is Rei making fun of my husband?"

The blue haired girl pushed up on girl glasses and looked up from her book. "Usagi, Alluring is just another word for charming." And went back to her book.

"I knew it! YOU AREN'T A BAD PERSON AT ALL REI!" Usagi yelled as she bounced on her best friend.

"Quit it Meatlball Head! You're such an embarrassment," the dark-haired girl protested, trying to shove Serena off, but to no avail.

"Ami! Rei! Usagi!" A tall girl wearing a sparkling dark green dress and light green frills said as she walked towards them. Beside her stoof a tall, handsome man, with gorgeous green eyes.

Before any of them could give a proper hello, the all familliar voice piped up again, "MAKOTO! Who's THAT?" There was no modesty when it came to this.

Lucky for Usagi, Makoto was a very easy going girl. Makoto gave a small laugh. "He's my cousin, twice removed, son of my aunt's sister-in-law's brother, who also happens to be my grandfather... On my mom's side of the family, great piano player," she said all in one breathe, and grinned.

Everyone's jaws dropped. "I'm kidding. He's one of Prince Endymion's right hand man, Jupiter Knight. His name is Ken."

Nervous laughter was shared and Ken seemed more than a little embarrassed. "Nice to meet you guys," he managed to say casually.

"Oh, come on! What's the juicy story?" It was Usagi again.

"Well, you know how Jupiter is so far from you guys. I was kicking a ball by myself a couple of years ago... And it kind of smacked him in the face. He was cool about it, though! We've been hanging out a lot since then. Soooo, I think it's only natural to bring him."

"No kidding, he's PERFECT for you. He's taller than you and a MAJOR HUNK!" Everyone had to laugh; Usagi's brutal honesty was making Ken blush bright red.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" A girl in a flowing yellow dress came running in.

"Minako!" Everyone greeted in unison.

"Ami! How many times do I have to tell you to put that book down!" Minako looked with a horrified expression on her face.

"But it's just getting exciting."

"If you don't, I'll reveal you-know-what!" Minako replied with a smirk on her face. They had known each other since childhood, and knew each other's dirtiest secrets.

Ami gave in. "Oh fine, but just this one night."

...And a wonderful night it was.


End file.
